Of Prowl, Scavenger and Green Furry Aliens
by Ayngel
Summary: After capturing Scavenger, strange events befall Prowl.


**"Of Prowl, Scavenger and Green Furry Aliens"**

**By Ayngel**

After capturing Scavenger, strange events befall Prowl.

Written for tf_speedwriting. Prompt - "Getting in contact with an alien robot race."

Disclaimer- I do not own TFs, or make any money from this story.

Warnings are only for green furry aliens.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time the Decepticons retreated. Long shadows already covered the ground, a chill in the air signifying the approach of the season the humans call 'winter.' As we entered the ravine, the last bright patches of sunlight disappeared as the tall cliffs closed in.

Having been separated from the assault team, I was alone - apart from one other robot. Ahead of me trudged the Decepticon Scavenger, the metal of his hunched shoulders a dull green as his tail bobbed listlessly behind him. I had managed to take him prisoner – the only prisoner on this rather anticlimactic day of battle.

I had at first questioned the wisdom of shepherding Scavenger alone, for I hardly wished to come face to face with his cohorts. But I had not much choice, and it seemed he presented no danger as his team had clearly fled with the Deception throng - with no apparent intent to return.

As we trashed through the thickets, I could not help but feel regretful that, of all the Decepticons, it was Scavenger that had fallen into my clutches. He seemed often 'put upon' by his fellow Constructicons. He was virtually harmless alone - a state in which they frequently seemed to leave him.

In fact, as the light grew dimmer, my charge appeared increasingly nervous. He glanced around, his tail twitching spasmodically. A couple of times he turned as though to speak, but his optics would fall on my purposefully trained weapon and he would turn back, stumbling on with the same scared demeanour, as though expecting attack.

But there were no Autobot - or Decepticon - signatures in close proximity, and eventually I became curious. "Scavenger – halt!" I commanded. "Tell me what it is that is making you so afraid."

He pulled up abruptly, flinching and turning with much trepidation. He eyed me anxiously - then sidled closer, as though afraid of being overheard. "It's _them_," he whispered. "This is their special place. And I promised I'd never show anyone else. They're gonna be so_ pissed_ at me."

I had heard, of course, that Scavenger was prone to imaginings and really quite unstable; alas now it seemed to be true, for there was not, as I say, a single other living spark or being around that registered in my sensors. Yet my sensor net prickled, as this were not so. The ravine seemed suddenly too quiet, the air unnaturally still; and I recalled Spike's stories of happenings on Earth that could not readily be explained, stories for which I had cared little, being an exponent of logic and scientific explanation.

Besides which they were not pleasant, some of the entities from these tales. Monsters, creatures, even the walking 'undead.' Even as I had these thoughts, the low bushes ahead rustled, as though moved by some unseen force. Despite my philosophies, an icy coldness rippled through my circuits.

This was not lessened by Scavenger's reaction. "No!" he cried, raising his hands. "It's not my fault!" And with astonishing speed he moved so that I was now between him and whatever hidden unknown lurked. Choosing to ignore this apparent cowardice, I had no hesitation in priming my weapon and aiming it at whatever was headed our way.

The bushes rustled again - more vigorously. I held my intakes...

But what emerged was something of a surprise; for instead of the feared monstrosity, there appeared instead a number of small figures, each no taller than a human. Like the humans, they walked upright, moving silently on small, thick feet; however, unlike our Earth acquaintances, they were greenish in colour, appeared to be naked and - apart from their hands and faces - were covered by a thick, fur-like material.

There must have been more than fifty that made their presence known as I stared, unable to quite believe what was transpiring. Their faces were smooth and with a more grayish tinge, as though of a strange exotic metal. Curious expressions and bright turquoise eyes regarded us – but these were not unkindly; and although they carried spear-like devices which I surmised were weapons, these were not held as if in any threat. In any case, they were tiny, by our measurements. They looked incapable of inflicting any damage at all.

Upon seeing us, a slightly taller one at the helm raised his spear and shouted a command, which evidently was a signal for the others to halt. For a moment, we regarded each other, stranger to stranger. They looked as astounded as I - and with more than a touch of suspicion. But then, they saw Scavenger.

It was as though I were not there; for rushing past me, they went straight to him. "Noooo…" he cried, cowering back; but clearly they were not set on hostility. For as they descended upon him, small hands - also of that strange metallic hue - were suddenly everywhere, touching and patting with a great gentleness. High pitched, chatter broke out, indecipherable and alien - except for one word. _"Scav…"_ they uttered repeatedly. It was as though in reverence.

Scavenger looked as surprised as I – and then enormously relieved. And now, a grin spread over the face of the lanky Constructicon as he reached down to shake a hand here, touch a head there, mouthing words I presumed were in their tongue and clearly delighted by the attentions of this band of admirers. It was several moments, during which I could only watch in amazement, before he turned his attention again in my direction.

"They're my friends, see" he said as the excited repetition of his name died down to a more reserved chatter. "They're actually robots - though you wouldn't think it, would you? They're from Titan - that moon that circles Saturn, the planet with the rings. They've been doing some reconnaissance work..."

He looked at me beseechingly, as his hands rested upon two of the green furred helms and they all looked at him expectantly. "The humans don't know. I promised I wouldn't tell - they're really interested in my geological theories. No-one else gives a pit about them!"

"You won't tell, will you?" he implored when I was too astounded to answer. "I mean, I know you're my enemy and all, but you ain't theirs. They're here totally in peace – and they wanna help the humans in the long run." he smiled fondly, and a murmur of approval went through those assembled.

I really was speechless. Scavenger, the Decepticon laughing stock, was an inter cyber-species ambassador? Besides which, I am no expert on alien races but here were beings I had never encountered anywhere before. They certainly were not listed among the known inhabitants of this particular solar system - nor listed, as a quick check of my databanks revealed, among any of the known Cybernetic entities in the galaxy.

And, far from falling into the 'unexplained' category of horrors that I had feared earlier, these aliens were almost 'cute.' I could imagine them on the Ark, being entertained and regarded in fascination by some of our number more partial to the co-called 'small and cuddly.'

Nevertheless, as they turned their attention from Scavenger to myself and curious eyes regarded me keenly, duty nagged within my processor. I certainly did not think I could just 'trust' them, just like that, especially on the word of a somewhat excitable Decepticon prisoner. And I still was hard pressed to accept their cybernicity - especially as not one faint 'blip' registered on my scanners.

"I'm afraid I will have to report this Scavenger," I said. "Much as I find your friends not unappealing and even – although it is unusual for me to say this – rather 'cute,' it is my duty to report all non routine activities of any kind…"

But at that moment, my comm crackled loudly and a voice cut into the air. "Come in Prowl. Report position and status." It was, of course, Jazz.

The little beings stiffened, then made anxious noises among themselves and clutched at their weapons, as Scavenger's optics widened and he looked at me despairingly. This was not quite how I had intended that matters would proceed, so I turned away, deactivating the speaker on my comm and even then, instinctively talking in a whisper.

/Jazz,/ I said. /I am in the process of dealing with – a situation. But be assured that the matter is in hand. I have had cause to enter a previously unexplored ravine, and am currently investigating an unexplained…/ But as I said this last, I glanced back, and what I saw caused me to stop in mid sentence, rendered momentarily speechless.

For they had simply – gone. All of them. How they had managed to make such a retreat, within a matter not just of astroseconds but of _microastroseconds,_ I will never know. But gone they were – with not even a footprint or a tuft of green fur to indicate that they had ever been there at all.

"Well I'll be –_ they were here!"_ I cried. _"They were right here!"_

I could almost see Jazz frown. "Uh - who was there, Prowl?"

"The aliens - the little green furry robots from Titan! And the Decepticon Scavenger, who is my prisoner…"

And that was when I looked for him - so consumed was I with the small green ones that I had almost forgotten my charge. But Scavenger had gone too; oh indeed - and there was no secret as to his mode of departure. For from the other side of the ravine, crashing and splintering sounds came as the long legged con made his way hastily away through the shrubbery.

/Emergency!/ I gasped. /I need to pursue…/ but I knew there and then that I had little hope of catching up – besides which now my sensors were revealing something much more explicable, and definitely hostile. This was airborne, and headed slowly - but surely - in my direction.

There was an exasperated sigh down the comm. /Prowl – the only green things in your vicinity are some Construction signatures that are too darned close for comfort. I suggest you get the hell out. Lucky for you Skyfire's around – rendezvous in t-minus three thousand astroseconds./

I could not help but feel a profound sense of disappointment. – and annoyance. And it was not just that the aliens had had an inexplicable appeal. So close, I had just been to making a discovery of something profoundly important, not only to other Cybernetic races but to the humans; for had not Spike and Carly also,in our sometimes long discourses, expressed profound disappointment as the humans' 'alone' state in their solar system?

/Make sure Skyfire knows not to make too much noise!/ I snapped. /And tell him not to land in this ravine - get him to let down a winch. The aliens should not be disturbed./ For I would, I determined then, return in the future for further investigations, as well as recommending further that particular attention be paid to the Constructicon Scavenger. In fact aready I planned his aprehension and questioning.

But Jazz only sighed again. /Prowl, when you get back – you know that break I've been telling you you've been needing? I think you should take it.../

Despite my fond affections for my partner, I must confess to finding his attitude disappointing at times. The incident today is definitely for further discussion with Optimus Prime, and I shall be visiting the ravine at an early opportunity.

In the meantime, I can only ponder the extraordinary qualities of the Robot Aliens of Titan. It appears, to coin an old saying, that we are not the only ones to whom there is 'more than meets the eye.'

* * *

_If Prowl had known what would happen in the 1985 movie, he might perhaps not have thought Scavenger so benign! Maybe events after this had something to do with Prowl's later actions? :)_


End file.
